Sam and Jules OneShots
by urheartscontent
Summary: Here are some OneShots of Sam and Jules, they don't have to be in the same "universe" but they can be. I love Flashpoint and I love Sam and Jules together, so here are some OneShots that I thought of when I was watching the show.


**So I recently watched a show, Flashpoint, and I fell in love with the idea and the characters. To be more specific, I fell in love with the idea of Sam and Jules. I LOVE THEM! So here are some one-shots of them!**

**Listen to the song: Secrets by OneRepublic when reading this if you want to get the whole feel for the piece, please. Post season 4**

Sam and Jules couldn't believe that they'd been allowed to continue with the way that they were. They were ecstatic that they were able to be with each other. Sam smiled down at Jules. They had been able to, freely, leave the "family cook out" together. And so here they were, now. Sleeping at Sam's apartment.

He gently brushed a piece of hair off of her face and placed a soft kiss on her temple. There wasn't much that he wanted more in life other than to be with Jules. But, now that he was thinking about it, looking at her holding that baby earlier, boy. That had been something. He had heard people tease their girlfriends or wives about having baby fever, but the more he thought about it, the more sure he was that she had it.

She began to wake up and snuggled herself more securely into his arms.

"Morning." He whispered, huskily in her ear.

She smiled and placed a kiss just beneath his jaw. "Yes, but it's a _good morning._" Sam beamed down at his girlfriend and pulled her even closer to himself. He buried his head in her hair was thanked the heavens that everything had worked out. He wouldn't have known what to do with himself if he had been forced to switch teams or if Greg had decided to resign. Logically, he knew that now that their relationship had been properly approved, they were on an unspoken probation, but he could care less.

"Yes," he mumbled. "It is a good morning, indeed."

**2) Listen to the song: My Heart Will Wait by Joe Brooks when reading this if you wan to get the whole feel for the piece, please. Season 3 episode 9**

Jules couldn't believe that someone could be so selfish. A look of disgust covered her face, and even Wordy could see that she was pissed about it.

"It isn't right." Wordy said.

"No, it's not." Jules responded, before turning on her heel to go and find the boys biological father. Sam watched her go and could only feel respect for the woman who Jules was.

Jules marched down the hall and when she found the room where the man was, she had to contain herself before entering. Greg Parker had just finished talking to him and he and Eddie were leaving when she burst in.

"Do you even know his name? It's Chris. Did you know that?" She stopped.

"Look I-," but Jules cut him off.

"Did you know that he had your eyes? Except that his eyes see things differently than you do. His eyes are brave. And when he looks at you, he looks right into you. And you believe what he believes. You believe that anything's possible." She began to walk away, but suddenly she wanted him to feel what she was feeling. "He might be dead by the time you have dessert tonight. You alright with that?" The look that she gave him could have turned water to ice.

"No, of course not but,-" Again, Jules didn't let him finish.

"And you're a match, right? They told you that your bloods a match. Not that it's my business, but I'm just sayin'." Eddie gently pushed her out of the room.

Still with the little boy, Sam could only image what Jules was feeling. He didn't know much about her past, but he knew that she had immediately connected with that little boy. As she did with most kids. She loved kids, and for her to see someone with the chance to save one and not doing anything, he could only imagine the rage she must have felt. He wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and take all of her pain away, but he couldn't. He watched as she stood in front of the boys bed, almost as if she were trying to guard him from the cancer. The look on her face, her eyes rimmed with tears, she stood guard. Guard against all the bad that she knew she couldn't stop, but she would try. She had to, because if she was a mother, she would have wanted someone to do that for her.

The wife of Roger came into the room, and the entire room felt lighter. Felt happier. Felt safer. Jules joined her teammates at the doorway and they congratulated her. Sam looked down at her with admiration and Jules looked back at him with regret. She had wanted to have that, something, anything, with him, but she couldn't. His eyes held understanding, and love but what she truly wanted, was- she wasn't even sure herself.

The little boy looked at Jules and nodded. She nodded back. Silently wishing that she could be as brave as this little boy. _He's going to make one hell of a police officer._ Jules thought, proudly as they left the hospital.

**3) When Jules is crying after the couple in Last Dance, season 2 episode 8, made their suicide video, and she is touched by their love**

_That could have been us._ Jules thought to herself as she watched their video. _That could have been me and Sam._ But instead she had chosen the job over him. She lived and breathed by that decision. She loved Sam like she loved no-one else on this Earth, but she had to give him up. She loved him, but she needed to still be able to work with him. The awkwardness that was even present was still there, but she could still work with him. Keep him safe if she could. And best, or worse, depending on how you look at it, still see him, everyday for at least 12 hours. She loved Sam, she truly did, and if given the option she would have continued but she didn't know how.

She felt like a total mess, lying to the team. Lying to Greg. The man who she considered a second father. To Ed and Wordy, the older brothers who weren't blood related. To Spike and Lou, the geeky but adorable friends whom she cared for, dearly. But most of all, she felt awful for lying to Sam. For somehow lying about the feelings were still there. She could see that she had broken his heart and she didn't try to explain. She thought that a clean break was better. But she would later know that the answer to her pain would come in the form of a second chance to be with him.

**4) I'm not sure where this one goes, but I feel like Jules is always ice and composed in front of other people and I wanted to make her seem more human, so this one happens after a Hot-Call, post season 4**

Jules quietly shut the door behind her to their bedroom. Sam was sleeping on the bed with his arm reached out to where she would have been, had she been there. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the door, letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Today was a bad day. They had saved the hostage, but today was hard. He was barely 25. Barely starting his life, and they had to end it. She had been Greg's second, but had been forced to be one that negotiated with him.

She had formed the connection by telling about her mother. More specifically how she had died. And how she knew what he was going through. How she had felt the same rage that the bastard who had done it had gotten away. But unlike this boy, Jules hadn't gone out looking for them. He had, and now he couldn't keep himself together.

Sam's fingers spread farther across the bedside. Her side. The small noise was enough to make her come back. A single tear slid down her face. She changed quietly before slipping into bed with Sam. As she slid herself into bed, Sam's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to rest tightly against his chest.

"Hey, sweetheart." He mumbled through her hair. His breath causing goose bumps to appear on her neck.

"Hey." She whispered. He placed a soft kiss to the junction between her neck and shoulder before trying feeling how tense she really was.

"Hey, Jules. Talk to me." He whispered against her skin. She gave a shuddering breath before turning into his arms and letting out everything that she had been holding inside of her. She sobbed into his chest while he traced random patterns on her back and pulled her closer to him.

After what felt like hours, her breath evened out and she held onto Sam, rather than clutching him for dear life. His arms were her shield and in them she felt like she could take on the world. Sam kissed her temple before whispering an _'I love you'_ and going back to sleep.

"I love you, too." She said to the darkness before sleep and Sam's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

** 5) The relief on Jule's face when Sam comes in and saves her and the rest of the hostages from the paranoid guy with a gun on her day off and her date with Steve**

She heard the noise before she saw him. But when she did see him, it was like she could breath easily again. It scared her how much his presence settled her nerves. Sam had managed to get under her skin, and he crawled into her heart. No matter what she did, he was always going to be there. He was always going to be the one who she compared all of the other guys to. He was the one who she truly wanted, but could never have.

Sam Baddock. When she first met him, he was an arrogant, self-righteous, military minded, sniper. He was tactic before talk. He was shoot before ask questions. He was a "Go-getter-done" kind of guy, and he was a rookie. But as time progressed, so did Sam. He had changed now. She realized, looking back. He had become a vital part of the team. He had become a vita part of her. Their were almost always partnered together, and this only made their connection stronger.

So now, having him come in and be her semi-savior, she was finding it harder to breath with him not around. Her tight muscles relaxed when she saw his face and the were completely relaxed when he began to talk. She should have been on edge. She should have been worried about the man laying in the floor with a bullet hole in him, but she knew that everything would be ok. Because Sam was there. With her. Saving her from the abyss that she might fall into.

** 6) This is from the pilot episode when Jules pulls a gun on Sam. What I thought he was thinking**

Sam Braddock had just flown in from some distant military base and had heard about the commotion. He somehow knew that it was his future team there and had decided to break away from his orders and go and see them in action. He knew it was risky, but he wanted to see what they were made of before he joined.

He saw the solem look in the mans eyes as he had walked away from the shot. He watched as his teammates stood at a silent attention waiting for something go wrong so they could help their man. But the main thing that caught his eye was the single girl. Or woman. She was small, maybe 5 foot 3. Dark brown hair and brown-eyes. But what he noticed even more was what she was holding. She wasn't holding an ordinary pistol. She was holding a Remmy **(A/N: sorry I don't know much about guns.)**. And it looked pretty damn attractive while she checked the barrel and clicked the safety on.

"Hey." He could feel the eyes of four other people on him, the second he spoke to the petite brunette. "Saw the whole thing." She gave him an annoyed, but polite smile and continued to work. "I'm Sam. Sam Braddock."

"Good for you." She said. He thought that they must have been informed of his arrival, but the evident lack of response from his future colleague told him that they didn't know.

"You don't see lady snipers that often. It's kinda sexy." At that she gave him a tight lipped smile that seemed like she was trying not to bite his head off. "What's that? A Remmy 700? Classic. Hard to top 1oA." She turned around and he saw her face, close up. She was gorgeous. "I carry a vintage cole myself. Pro grips, you wanna-." He reached into his coach pocket to show her a picture when she pulled it out. Her voice full of steel.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Soon the entire team had surrounded him, at gun point. All yelling at him to put his hands up. This was not the first impression that he wanted to have with them. This was not what he had planned when he talked to a girl. This girl. He hadn't planned on the entire team going SRU/SWATT on his ass.

He had planned to be charming. To be suave. But now he was viewed as a threat. But just as he put his hands up, Commander Hollander spoke up.

"Lower your weapon. Lower. Your. Weapons." The Commander repeated. The weapons were slowly lowered, but not holstered. "Easy."

He pointed to the picture. "It's that. Pro-grips." He said, still slightly in shock.

"Braddock your instructions were to report to the station."

"Sorry, sir. I head it on the radio and I didn't want to miss it." The Commander looked at his people and sighed.

"Good work, Team One. Team Three will relieve you." Sam looked down. Almost ashamed of himself and "Team One" as they had been dubbed holstered their weapons. "SIU needs witness statements and Dr. Laurie will join you for de-breif." There was a slight pause before Hollander began speaking directly to Sam. "Braddock, come with me."  
And being the smart ass that he was, Sam couldn't resist the urge to comment. "Nice post incident reflexes guys." He knew that he was being cocky. He knew that he was giving off something that he didn't want to maintain, but he couldn't help himself. Years of training and being the best just came back.

A little while later, when he finally had a chance to be formally introduced to his new team, he learned that her name was Jules. And yes, it did suit her well, because well, she was a jewel. Seeing them all congratulate their former team member was comforting. Seeing them be around each other and them being so comfortable, he was reminded of a family or his old unit. Yes, this was something he would be looking forward to.

** 7) This is in Greg's POV the first and last time he figured out that Sam and Jules were dating**

He first suspected that something more was going on when he saw the way they worked seamlessly in the field. When they communicated without words or gestures. But in the way that they read each other. But his suspicions were only confirmed when he saw the blue paint on Jules' hands and Sam's ear. He had known the rules. He knew the risks of allowing them to continue, but he knew that they would work it out. He knew because they complimented each other.

Where Jules was serious and stern, Sam was laidback and a joker. Where Sam was hard-headed, Jules was more playable. Where Sam was disobedient, Jules was obedient. They complimented each other perfectly, and it almost broke his own heart to see them going through so much pain, being apart.

But after Toth had left, he figured it was only a matter of time that they gave in. When he discovered it the second time, he had been furious. Not that they were dating, but that they hadn't told him first. He partly understood that they were trying to protect him, but he was still angry about being kept in the dark.

But in the end, he had accepted it. Even if it would cost him his job, he knew that without them on Team One, they would never be the same. He knew that without each other, they wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't have the same smiles every morning at work. They would always be on edge, not knowing when or if the other would be coming home. So this he figured, rationally, was the best way to keep them together. They could protect each other and still have their heads in the game. And that was why he let them be.

** 8) This is about what Sam might have said if they hadn't been interrupted by a Hot-Call in season one**

Sam and Jules sat in the armory, Sam's leg bouncing up and down. "You think he knows?"

"Who?" Jules asked, looking at the back of his head.

"Sarge." The smile she gave him was enough to make him melt. To bad he didn't see it.

"Yes I think he knows." She said, flicking the back of his ear.

"Ow, what?" He said turned half way to face her.

"You have blue paint on your ear." She said, still smiling.

"Ah…" He said in a mock understanding. He reached up and felt his ear. They smiled at each other. "Well, we might as well just tell him now, get it over with. I'll do it, I don't care." Jules looked at him. She wanted to stop the lying and sneaking, but she knew what telling Sarge would do. They would be put on separate teams. And she couldn't risk it.

"Yeah, then what? One of us gets transferred to another team? These guys are my family." She said with feeling. Sam agreed with her.

"Not just yours." They sat in silence, before Sam resumed eye contact with her. He was no longer smiling and Jules realized that what he was about to say could be a game changer. For both of them. "But it doesn't mean I want to give you up." She smiled at him and nodded in agreement. She didn't want to give him up either. Her eyes searched his as he looked for words to say. "Jules." He almost whispered.

"What?" She responded just as quietly. Right as he opened his mouth to tell her what he felt, "Team One, Hot-Call." Came blasting through the speakers and they both pulled away, laughing but slightly disappointed. Their moment broken.

** 9) When Jules has to go undercover in the mob, and Sam is covering her what I think he was thinking**

He didn't like the idea of her, being out there. Alone. Hell, he didn't like the idea of her being anywhere near that mob without himself and four feet of concrete in-between them. But he knew that she would do what it took.

Sooner than he cared to admit, she was out there. While he was covering her up here. He found her and could only chuckle at her ability to blend in. Soon though that chuckle became a low growl in his throat when one police-officer decided that he didn't like how she was protesting and slammed her down against the hood of his car. He pulled his trigger finger away from the trigger and clenched his hands at his sides. Resisting the urge to shoot the man who had just hurt his Jules. Wow- back up. His Jules? She hadn't been his for quite some time now, but he still sub-consciously thought of her as his.

Jules made her way through the crowd. She knew she should have been a little nervous possibly even scared, but she knew that Sam was up there. Covering her. Protecting her. So she didn't worry.

** 10) When Jules is in the Anthrax infested lab room what I think both she and Sam were thinking **

Things were escalating. Sam wanted to come in, but Jules wouldn't let him. She thought she had it under control. She did. Until the female scientist decided to play hero and grabbed Xavier's extra gun. There was a flash of bright light, then nothing. They were locked out. The doors locked themselves and the team became even more tense then they normally were. Jules their Jules was locked in a room with a volatile subject and two hostages.

"Jules?" Sam said through their headset. "Jules! Jules, status." She was laying on the floor. Not moving. She heard a voice calling her name. Just one. _Sam?_ She thought. Then everything came rushing back. The pain in her arm was throbbing. Her arm was spurting blood. The female scientist was writhing on the floor in pain. Xavier and the male scientist struggle for the gun, but Xavier came out on top.

The team was on high alert. Their adrenaline pumping more so now then before. They had to save those hostages and get Jules out. Now.

Sam could hear himself talking, could feel his body reacting, but his mind and his heart were sitting there. Next to Jules as she lost more blood. He could see her pale face, her un-even breathing. Her shanking hands, but her voice as she tried to talk Xavier down was something beautiful and bitter.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Dr. Toth and Greg Parker sat in the de-briefing room. Watching this all unfold. Sarge's heart was beating uncontrollably fast and he struggled to keep his words going. If he had been there this wouldn't have happened. If he had been there instead of here, safe and sound, with this cocky doctor, Jules might not be there.

Soon everybody realized what was happening. The Antrax spores were going air-born. But the more alarming thing was that the shrapnel that hit Jules's arm had been part of the container that had been holding that disease. A deadly look slowly crossed each team members face. There was no cure for Anthrax if it reached over 2,500. Raf ran to try and find the vent. Eddie figured out that there had been a cover up. Spike worked with the tech to find the proof and Sam stood there. Giving the occasional update as he watched the love of his life slowly bleed out in front of him.

Then she fell. And it felt like his world had stopped. While the doctor and Xavier paid attention to the female scientist, Jules could feel herself slipping. If the team hadn't known about Sam and Jules now. The way he was talking to her proved it. The compassion and tone of his voice oozed love. She nodded at Sam confirming that she understood what he was saying. Everyone watched as Jules tried to talk to him. They all listened as the picture slowly came into play. They all were astounded by what they has seen happen. How someone could put lives on the line just to make a better profit. Everyone watched as she fell.

Greg and Toth watched the scene. Toth looked up at Greg, triumphantly. But Greg had faith in his people. If it came down to it, he knew that Sam would save the hostage then Jules. But his heart had too stopped when she fell.

Though Xavier had no reason to empathize with Jules he felt that he had caused this. He felt bad for her. He felt his actions. He had seen how she had tried to help him, and here he was, causing her death. The doctor rushed to Jules's side and soon realized what he had not seen before. She was loosing blood, and quickly. Everyone on the team knew that negotiating was not Sam's strong suit, so when Sam stepped up, they all were impressed, but also scared, because what had pushed him to do so, was the safety of Jules Callaghan.

"Jules I'm on my way." Sam said.

Sarge and Toth watched. "Are you hearing what I'm hearing? A civilian is at risk." Toth asked Greg.

"He knows what he's doing." Greg said again. Praying that Sam truly would follow the Priority of Life.

The hard truth hit them all when they realized that they could only get one hostage out at a time.

Sam was torn. Torn between keeping a job and saving others or going to the woman that he loved. He could see her there. Laying on the floor. Surrounded by her own blood. Her eyes begged him to save the female scientist. But they were also telling him goodbye. The team held their breath as Sam walked past Jules and scooped up the female scientist. After placing her in the de-contamination chamber, Sam turned around to look at Jules for the possibly last time.

Greg looked at Toth and Toth looked back. Toth realized what Sam had just done, and was surprised by the amount of guilt he felt. Greg could feel tears threatening to fall down from his eyes, but he continued to hold strong.

Jules lay on the floor not moving. Her eyes following Sam's every movement. Xavier watched the scene and could feel that what had happened as not something that had been taken lightly. He thought they would have taken the female SRU officer first. But they hadn't. And he began to regret what he had done. Began to feel responsible for this woman's death as well as the death of the male SRU officer's heart. As he watched them, he could feel his own heart breaking for his wife and daughter.

"Did you see that?" Greg said to Toth. "You might want to write that down and put it in your file. Priority of Life is observed."

"Noted." Came his solemn response.

"Sarge? Is that you?" Jule's voice came through the speaker. Greg's jaw clenched and his hands fumbled with the speaker.

"Hey Jules, you stay with me." He could hear her labored breathing and her soft voice. "Yeah, you hang in there, okay?"

"I couldn't get through to him." She said. Her voice was filled with regret and disappointment in herself. "Nah, you did everything you could. You hear me?" Greg reassured her. Toth watched the scene and his heart went out for the team. He hadn't expected to feel this kind of empathy for a team that he had tried to break up, but now that one of their key members was on the line, he felt responsible and the sadness of what could happen began to weigh on him. "You did everything you could. You do me proud. You just hang on. Jules you just hang on." She shut her eyes to the pain and tried with everything she had to keep in there. To keep on living. She had to. For the team. For Greg. For Sam.

Sam pressed himself against the doors of the chamber. As if willing himself to be in there. With her. His eyes looked at her, wearily. The team was now tenser than they thought possible. They had no margin for error. They had heard Jule and Sarge's exchange and it felt to final for them. They pushed harder to find the truth and get the answers that they wanted.

With some of her last amouth of strength, Jules pushed herself to talk to him. She had to tell him what she had just learned. That Rose had infact made a cover up. That it was her fault that he was sick. And for him, that was his final straw. He nodded at them, and pushed them to get out. To get themselves to safety. She had offered to get him out first. She had proposed that he get out along with the male doctor and that they get out. That they leave her there, to wait until they were safe before she herself got out. But he made her leave with him. Xavier didn't want anything else on his conscious.

Ed appeared next to the observation glass, next to where Jules was going to be if- _when_ she made it out. Eddie looked at Sam and Sam looked back at him. They had a silent agreement and neither of them had to say anything. Sam watched as the pain in her arm was slowly getting to her. He could hear her whimpers and internally winced with every one.

"Come on." Eddie said more to himself than to anyone else.  
"Be ready guys, she's lost a lot of blood." Sam instructed the paramedics.

"Get her out of there, let's go, let's go!" None of the team had every voiced the opinions about what they felt for Jules, but they all knew. She was a key part of their success. She was the little sister and bestfriend that they all felt the need to protect.

"Come on, Jules. Come on. We're gonna give you and IV then we are gonna get you to the hospital." The paramedics told her. She didn't respond, but nodded. Her eyes locked with Sam's. The team had gathered outside and were anxiously awaiting news that she was going to be alright. That she was going to be fine.

Eddie nodded to the police officers as they arrested Rose. He got a sort of satisfaction about her getting justice, but he felt it wasn't enough. He looked up into the camera above him. His eyes showing the anger and disgust he held at Toth because if Greg had been there, this may not have happened.

Spike didn't blink. His eyes glued on Jules. _Come on, Jules. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me, too. You can't go. I can't loose you, too._ He thought of Lou and now he thought of Jules. She wasn't allowed to go. She just wasn't.

Raf had only been on the team for a month, but could feel the connection to all of them. They were slowly becoming his family and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to his family.

Sam looked back at the team then to Jules. He took out his headset and looked down into Jule's eyes. "I love you." He told her. She could barely nod, but she managed. She nodded back to him. Her way of reciprocating what he had said. "You're gonna be ok, Jules."

_I love you._ The team had heard it. Despite the precaution he had taken, they still heard it. Toth heard it. Greg heard it. Eddie heard it. Spike heard it. Raf heard it. But most importantly She heard it. She continued to look into his eyes when all she wanted to do was sleep. To stop the pain, but she held on. For him.


End file.
